Missionary Man (comics)
|alt = |schedule = Monthly/Weekly |anthology = Judge Dredd Megazine and 2000 AD |titles = |lang = |SciFi = y |publisher = Fleetway Rebellion |startmo = May |startyr = 1993 |endmo = July |endyr = 2002 |issues = |main_char_team = Preacher Cain |writers = Gordon Rennie |artists = Frank Quitely Garry Marshall Sean Longcroft Simon Davis Jon Beeston Jamie Grant Charles Gillespie Christian Bravery Henry Flint Trevor Hairsine Alex Ronald Colin MacNeil Dean Ormston Wayne Reynolds John Ridgway |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = Gordon Rennie Frank Quitely Garry Marshall |nonUS = |reprint = |relang = |relang# = |TPB = Missionary Man |ISBN = 1-84023-465-2 |TPB# = |ISBN# = |subcat = |altcat = 2000 AD comic strips |alttop = |sort = Missionary Man |addpubcat# = }} Missionary Man debuted in the Judge Dredd Megazine in May 1993 with the introductory 7-page story "Salvation At The Last Chance Saloon" illustrated by Frank Quitely. It established that tall Preacher Cain rides the Cursed Earth performing "special sermons" in the radiation-poisoned towns, tutoring the damned with a bible and his guns. In this first outing, having educated and decimated a table of gambling mutant heavyweights he rides into the sunset, tossing a bible at the surviving townspeople - which contains a thermonuclear explosive. In 1998 the strip transitioned to the weekly 2000 AD. Stories All written by Gordon Rennie: *''Missionary Man'': ** "Salvation at the Last Chance Saloon" (with Frank Quitely, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #29, 1993) ** "A Town Called Intolerance" (with Frank Quitely, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #30, 1993) ** "Legend of the Unholy Drinker" (with Garry Marshall, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #43, 1993) ** "Bad Moon Rising" (with Frank Quitely, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #50-55, 1994) ** "Season of the Witch" (with Garry Marshall, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #56-57, 1994) ** "Sanctuary" (with Sean Longcroft, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #58-59, 1994) ** "The Undertaker Cometh" (with Simon Davis, in Judge Dredd Mega-Special #7, 1994) ** "Treasure of the Sierra Murder" (with Simon Davis, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #63-66, 1994) ** "Medicine Show" (with Jon Beeston, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #81, 1995) ** "Nightriders" (with Jamie Grant, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #82-83, 1995) ** "Mississippi Burning" (with Simon Davis, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #1-3, 1995) ** "Crusader" (with Charles Gillespie, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #17, 1996) ** "The Big Sleazy" (with Simon Davis, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #18-20, 1996) ** "The Shootist" (with Christian Bravery, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #26-27, 1997) ** "Juggernaut" (with Henry Flint, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #34, 1997) ** "Storm Warnings" (with Trevor Hairsine, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #38, 1998) ** "Missionary Man: Prologue" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1091, 1998) ** "Mardi Gras" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1092-1096, 1998) ** "Goin' South" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1118-1123, 1998) ** "Apocrypha" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1124, 1998) ** "The Promised Land" (with Alex Ronald (1-3, 8-9), Trevor Hairsine (4), Colin MacNeil (5-7), Simon Davis (10-12), and Dean Ormston (13-15), in 2000 AD #1174-1188, 2000) ** "Mark of the Beast" (with Jesus Redondo, in 2000 AD #1201-1204, 2000) ** "Silence" (with Wayne Reynolds, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #77, 2001) ** "Place of the Dead" (with John Ridgway, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 4) #9-13, 2002) The character also makes a cameo appearance in the Judge Dredd novel, "Cursed Earth Asylum", by David Bishop (Virgin Books, December 1993, ISBN 0-352-32893-2) Collected editions Some of the stories have been collected into a number of trade paperbacks: * Bad Moon Rising (112 pages, Rebellion, August 2011, ISBN 1-907992-23-5) collects: ** Missionary Man (80 pages, Titan Books, June 2002, ISBN 1-84023-465-2) collects: *** "Salvation At The Last Chance Saloon" *** "A Town Called Intolerance" *** "Legend of the Unholy Drinker" *** "Bad Moon Rising" *** "Season of The Witch" ** "Sanctuary" ** "The Undertaker Cometh" References * Missionary Man at Barney Category:Comics characters introduced in 1993 Category:Characters created by Frank Quitely Category:Judge Dredd characters